Pour un temps indeterminé
by donnaqueenly
Summary: La guerre est finie. La vie reprend son cours. Rien n'a changé… vraiment ? Alors pourquoi le sort semble-t-il s'acharner sur l'un des étudiants de Poudlard ? Mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

**Couple** : HP/DM

**Disclaimer** : Bon tout le monde le sait. Dois-je encore le redire ? La plupart des personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à J.K.R mais les autres sont de moi, si, si, Drago Malefoy, Harry Potter… non ? Ils sont aussi à elle ? Mais j'aime bien Drago, moi. Bon ok, les personnages ne sont pas à moi… à part « Crevette » ! Alors là, je le clame haut et fort ! En fait, même elle n'est pas à moi. Ben oui, comme cette fic est un cadeau pour Llyorena, tous les autres personnages sont à elle, snif. C'est dur d'être un auteur de fanfictions !

**Rating **: M (Qui a dit encore ?)

**Avertissement **: Bon si vous êtes ici, vous savez à quoi vous en tenir. Ceci est un slash donc il y aura des relations entre hommes et, si vous avez une gêne avec ceci, s'il vous plaît, retournez à la page précédente et précisez votre recherche. Pour les autres, bonne lecture !

**A propos de la fiction** : Cette fiction est terminée et elle est composée de 7 chapitres et d'un épilogue. Pour ceux et celles qui me connaissent, ne vous attendez pas à avoir de longs chapitres et je posterai un chapitre toutes les deux semaines.

Comme on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne, la correction a été faite par Phenixmiyavi, la super-bêta d'EliH, (deux auteurs fantastiques bourrées d'imagination, allez les lire, elles valent le détour). Quant à Llyorena, eh ben, elle a été « promue » au statue de Lectrice Privilégiée.

**Note de l'auteur**: Comme je l'ai dit dans le disclaimer, **cette histoire est un cadeau pour Llyorena. Alors amuse-toi, ma belle !**

**§§§ §§§ §§§ **

**Chapitre 1**

Drago Malefoy était assis dans la grande salle à la table des Serpentards. Il mélangeait son chocolat chaud quand Blaise, à ses côtés, fit remarquer :

- Où est Théo ?

Le blond fit le tour de ses amis et constata, qu'en effet, le brun n'était pas là. Il haussa les épaules et répondit de sa voix traînante :

- Sûrement avec son amant.

- Tu crois ? C'est qui à ton avis ? demanda le jeune noir.

- Blaise, comment tu veux que je le sache ? Théo est assez discret quand ça concerne ses amants et…

- Pas plus que toi, Dray. Je suis ton meilleur ami et je ne sais pas qui est ta dernière conquête !

Le blond lui lança un regard noir avant de dire :

- A quoi cela t'avancerait-il de le savoir ?

- Tu me diras qui sont les meilleurs coups, ça m'éviterait de perdre mon temps !

- Tu es pathétique mon pauvre ami, je ne te dirai jamais avec qui je partage ma chambre !

- Oh allez, tu sais bien que je serais muet comme une tombe !

- Laisse tomb…

Le blond ne termina pas sa phrase car un jeune brun aux yeux bleus s'assit en face de lui. Il avait le regard hagard comme s'il était dans un autre univers, un sourire aux lèvres qui fit peur à ses compagnons.

- Euh, Théo ? demanda Blaise d'une voix douce. Est-ce que tout va bien ?

- Mhmm…

Les deux amis se regardèrent et Drago finit par dire d'une voix froide.

- Ça suffit, Théo ! Reprend-toi, on est dans la grande salle, tout le monde te regarde !

Le brun le regarda un instant mais ne changea pas son air niais.

- Salut vous, dit-il sensuellement.

- Wahou ! Toi, t'as dû voir le septième ciel ! dit joyeusement Blaise en éclatant de rire.

- Le septième ciel ? demanda Théo en le regardant avec un sourire espiègle. Tu veux rire ! Je l'ai dépassé ! Je crois que j'ai atteint le vingtième !

- C'est pas vrai ! C'était qui ?

- Potter…

- C'est pas vrai ! s'écria Blaise.

Le noir regarda son ami avec envie. Si Théo, qui était toujours discret avec ses conquêtes, se comportait de cette façon, c'est qu'il avait réellement pris son pied.

- Les rumeurs sont donc vraies ? demanda-t-il calmement.

Théo les regarda et dit avec un sourire et des joues qui rougissaient au fur et mesure qu'il parlait :

- Non seulement elles sont vraies mais, en plus, elles ne sont rien comparées à la réalité ! C'est un vrai dieu du sexe, les gars ! Il sait où te toucher pour que tu prennes ton pied comme jamais ! Je n'ai jamais autant aimé être dans les bras de quelqu'un ! Grrr ! C'est vraiment dommage qu'il n'accorde qu'une nuit à ses amants! Je voudrais le garder pour moi et uniquement pour moi ! Merlin ! Si vous saviez ! Ce mec est le sexe incarné !

- Ben dis donc ! dit Blaise. Il est si bon que ca ?

- Blaise, je te dis qu'avec lui tu dépasses le septième ciel et tu atteins le vingtième sans problème !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?

Théo ferma les yeux avant de répondre :

- Mhmm… Il m'a embra…

- Ça suffit !

Théo est Blaise sursautèrent et regardèrent Drago Malefoy qui s'était levé et qui regardait le brun avec colère

- On est à table, je te signale ! Tu m'as coupé l'appétit avec tes conneries !

Sur ces derniers mots, il quitta la salle sans se retourner.

**§§§ §§§ §§§**

La pièce était jonchée de morceaux de verres qui venaient du miroir au-dessus du lavabo. Différent produits de beauté étaient éparpillés sur le sol et, près des toilettes, se tenait un élève assis à même le sol. Il avait ramené ses jambes près de son torse et avait enfoui son visage au niveau de ses genoux. La seule chose qui dépassait était ses cheveux blonds entremêlés.

Drago Malefoy car c'était lui, pleurait.

Il était directement venu dans sa chambre de préfet après avoir quitté ses amis. Il s'était enfermé dans sa salle de bain dont il avait brisé le miroir. Il avait jeté tous ses produits de beauté et vomi son petit-déjeuner. Et il pleurait.

Il pleurait car il repensait aux paroles de Théo. Il savait que son ami disait vrai. Il savait que Théo avait raison quand il disait que Potter était un dieu du sexe vivant. Il savait que Théo avait raison quand il disait que Potter vous faisait monter au vingtième ciel. Il savait que Théo avait raison quand il disait qu'avec quelques caresses de Potter, vous preniez facilement votre pied. Et il savait que Théo avait tort quand il disait que Potter n'accorde qu'une nuit à ses amants.

Car, pour lui, Harry Potter avait disposé de son corps durant une semaine entière.

Une semaine de sexe torride où le blond s'était fait dominé pour la première fois de sa vie et où il avait aimé ça. Une semaine où le brun passait chaque nuit dans ses bras et lui faisait tout oublier jusqu'a son propre nom. Une semaine où le blond s'était entièrement donné à lui sans détour ni arrière-pensée. Une semaine où seul le plaisir était au rendez-vous et où la nuit ne suffisait plus, à tel point que chaque rencontre de la journée se terminait en une partie de jambes en l'air. Une semaine où les mots blessants et les coups bas entre eux laissèrent la place aux gémissements, aux soupirs et à un plaisir sans nom.

Les pleurs du jeune homme redoublèrent.

Bien sûr qu'il connaissait la rumeur qui courrait sur le Survivant. Depuis qu'il avait battu Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, Potter semblait vouloir rattraper le temps qu'il avait perdu à s'entraîner et sautait sur tout ce qui bougeait. Il changeait de partenaire comme de chemise. Même s'il était discret, ses amants parlaient pour lui. Mais cela n'avait pas empêché l'existence de la fameuse semaine. Comment avait-elle commencé ? Il n'en savait rien.

Une nuit de septembre, lors de sa ronde, il avait rencontré le brun aux yeux verts qui venait de quitter une de ses conquêtes. Après s'être disputés, ils en étaient venus aux mains, puis une chose en entraînant une autre, leurs bouches s'étaient scellées et les mains découvraient le corps de l'autre.

Il se souvient que, si, pour lui, chaque nuit de cette fameuse semaine avait été placée sous le signe de la volupté, de la tendresse et de l'amour, leur première nuit fut une nuit de baise pure et dure. Il se souvient qu'après avoir bataillé, Potter l'avait pris sans préparation et qu'il avait adoré ca. Il avait tellement adoré qu'il l'avait incité à recommencer plusieurs fois cette même nuit.

Et, comme cela avait commencé, cette semaine s'était arrêtée du jour au lendemain sans explication. Le brun ne le regardait plus. C'était comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Alors, dans sa colère, Drago le provoquait à chaque fois qu'il se voyait. Mais même leur joute verbale ne semblait plus l'intéresser et c'était son chien, son meilleur ami belette qui lui répondait à chaque fois.

Alors il avait laissé tomber lui aussi. Puisque le brun semblait l'ignorer alors il ferait de même. Il aurait voulu l'oublier, effacer cette semaine de sa mémoire mais il ne pouvait le faire.

On lui avait toujours dit qu'un Malefoy était un dominateur, il s'était fait dominer. On lui avait toujours dit qu'un Malefoy ne pleurait pas, il ne cessait de pleurer depuis. On lui avait toujours dit qu'un Malefoy ne montrait jamais ses faiblesses aux autres, il avait laissé cet homme lire au plus profond de lui. On lui avait toujours dit qu'un Malefoy n'aimait pas, que c'était pour les faibles, il était tombé amoureux de son pire ennemi. Il était devenu faible car, aujourd'hui, il portait son enfant.

Au prix d'un énorme effort, Drago se leva et regarda sa salle de bain. Il se força à se calmer. D'un coup de baguette, la pièce fut comme neuve. Il se dirigea vers le lavabo et se regarda dans la glace.

Ses cheveux, qu'il avait décidé de laisser pousser, lui arrivaient au niveau de sa mâchoire. Ils étaient entremêlés et ne ressemblaient plus à rien. Son visage était orné d'une bouche fine dont les lèvres rougies d'avoir été mordu, ne cessaient de trembler, son nez droit fin laissait échapper un filet de morve liquide, ses yeux, rougis, d'avoir trop pleuré. Il se trouvait horrible.

Comment voulez-vous que la personne que vous aimez vous regarde dans cet accoutrement ?

Après quelques sorts Glamour, il avait en face de lui, un jeune homme avec des cheveux ramenés en arrière, des yeux d'un gris froid, un nez parfait et une bouche fine. Impeccable. Personne ne pourrait imaginer sa détresse.

Il y veillerait.

**§§§ §§§ §§§**

**... Alors, vous en pensez quoi de ce premier chapitre? Bon je vous retrouve dans deux semaines, n'hésitez pas de me laisser une review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : Bon tout le monde le sait. Dois-je encore le redire ? La plupart des personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à J.K.R mais les autres sont de moi, si, si, Drago Malefoy, Harry Potter… non ? Ils sont aussi à elle ? Mais j'aime bien Drago, moi. Bon ok, les personnages ne sont pas à moi… à part « Crevette » ! Alors là, je le clame haut et fort ! En fait, même elle n'est pas à moi. Ben oui, comme cette fic est un cadeau pour Llyorena, tous les autres personnages sont à elle, snif. C'est dur d'être un auteur de fanfictions !

**Rating **: M (Qui a dit encore ?)

**Avertissement **: Bon si vous êtes ici, vous savez à quoi vous en tenir. Ceci est un slash donc il y aura des relations entre hommes et, si vous avez une gêne avec ceci, s'il vous plaît, retournez à la page précédente et précisez votre recherche. Pour les autres, bonne lecture !

**Note de l'auteur** : Merci, merci pour vos reviews ! Je suis contente que cette histoire vous plaise ! Merci à toutes les personnes qui la suivent et l'ont mise en favorite. J'espère que la suite vous plaira…

**RAR **:

**astaroth671** : Voilà la suite.

**Styvane** : Je suis contente que mon Drago te plaise.

**Nana'.'Lea** : C'est vrai que c'est un thème qui a déjà été abordé. Mais comme je l'ai dit dans le Disclaimer, cette fiction est un cadeau. Je n'ai pas eu trop le choix sur le sujet (J'ai juste voulu faire plaisir !). Quant au ton de l'histoire, je te rassure, il n'est pas très « guimauve » car, à mes yeux, Drago a quand même du caractère. Pour tes questions, je ne pourrai pas te répondre car tout te sera révéler en temps et en heure… En attendant, voici la suite !

**Minerve :** Salut ! Je suis contente de te retrouver pour cette nouvelle aventure. Tu verras, cette histoire est beaucoup plus joyeuse que « L'Héritier » ! Il est vrai qu'Harry risque de très mal prendre la nouvelle mais il aura d'autres chats à fouetter avant ça !

**stormtrooper2 :** Oui, en effet, Drago souffre mais, entre nous, il a d'autres soucis en tête. Quant aux sentiments d'Harry, et ben… je n'en parle pas encore. Mais saches que, dans cette histoire, il n'a pas de complexe, au contraire, il sait qu'il plait et, s'il agit de la sorte, c'est qu'il veut profiter de sa vie qu'il veut mener comme il le veut maintenant que la guerre est finie.

**himechu95670** : Tu as raison, notre blondinet souffre… et pas qu'un peu ! Quant à Harry… je te laisserai le découvrir par toi-même. Allez, je te laisse lire la suite !

**Zariapotter**, **cat240**, **Oj24**, **ankana87** : Merci pour vos reviews ! Voilà la suite !

**Je tiens à préciser que, durant toute l'histoire, nous aurons le point de vue de Drago Malefoy. La fiction tournant autour de lui, j'ai pensé que cela serait plus intéressant. Voilà… Bon, je ne vous embête plus, bonne lecture !  
**

**§§§ §§§ §§§ **

**Chapitre 2**

Drago Malefoy soupira. Il se retourna pour voir si on l'avait suivi. Lors de ses sorties au Pré-au-Lard, il transplanait pour se rendre dans le Londres moldu.

Il releva le col de son imperméable noir et commença à marcher d'un pas rapide. Cinq minutes plus tard, il arrivait devant une petite clinique moldue. Il entra et se dirigea vers l'hôtesse d'accueil.

- Bonjour, dit-il, je voudrai voir le Dr Zipoya s'il vous plaît.

- Bien sûr, vous avez rendez-vous ?

- Oui, dans cinq minutes.

- Bien, attendez un instant que je le prévienne de votre arrivée. Vous êtes Monsieur ?

- Evans, Daniel Evans.

La secrétaire lui sourit et se mit à parler au téléphone. Après quelques instants, elle lui indique de monter à l'étage.

Le jeune homme blond prit l'escalier et se retrouva dans un couloir où quelques patients semblaient attendre qu'un médecin daigne s'occuper d'eux mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas. Il arriva à la porte du médecin avec lequel il avait rendez-vous. Il soupira avant de frapper et d'entrer.

- Drago ! Tu es à l'heure ! s'écria une voix qui venait du bureau se situant devant lui.

- Comme toujours, Curt, répondit le blond d'une voix blasée, comme toujours.

- Bien sûr, assieds-toi. Comment ça va ?

Drago le regarda dans les yeux. Il se souvint de leur première rencontre.

/***/

Il avait encore vomi ce matin-là, ce n'était pas normal. Cela faisait six semaines qu'il vomissait tous les matins, qu'il était toujours fatigué et qu'il avait des douleurs atroces au ventre. Le doute s'insinua dans son esprit, il n'avait jamais utilisé de protection avec Potter mais ils étaient deux hommes ! Il n'avait jamais entendu qu'un homme puisse… mais il s'agissait de Potter, celui qui ne faisait jamais rien comme les autres !

Après s'être maudit de tous les noms, il décida d'acheter un test de grossesse. Hors de question qu'il aille demander à cette sotte de Pomfresh, elle serait capable d'alerter le monde sorcier si ses craintes s'avéraient être exactes car, jamais, à sa connaissance, un homme n'avait porté un enfant. De plus, il ne voulait pas que son père soit au courant.

Lors d'une sortie à Pré-au-Lard, il força une fille de cinquième année de Serdaigle d'effectuer l'achat. Après l'avoir récupéré, il lui jeta un sort d'oubliette.

Bien sûr, le test fut positif.

La semaine qui suivit, Drago ne fut que l'ombre de lui-même. Ce fut cette semaine qu'il se désintéressa de Potter. Oh, devant les autres, il était le toujours le même mais, au fond de lui, il était perdu, anéanti.

Il était enceint ! Lui, Drago Lucius Malefoy, fils du célèbre Lucius Malefoy, héritier d'une fortune colossale… était enceint.

Qu'allait dire son père lorsqu'il l'apprendrait ? Il le déshériterait sans le moindre état d'âme. Et une fois déshérité, qu'allait-il faire ? Où allait-il vivre ? Chez Potter ? Il ne le regardait même plus ! Chez Blaise ou Théodore ? Seront-ils là une fois qu'il sera sans le sou ?

Non, il ne pouvait pas gâcher sa vie à cause d'une semaine de folie avec ce satané Potter. Il devait enlever l'enfant. Oui mais où ? Tout se savait ici bas.

Sa bonne étoile semblait veiller sur lui car il surprit une conversation entre deux jeunes filles de Poufsouffle. D'après elles, une de leur camarade de leur maison s'était retrouvée enceinte et était allée se faire avorter auprès d'un médicomage sorcier qui vivait chez les moldus, un certain Zipoya.

Il n'avait pas voulu savoir ce qu'était devenue la jeune fille mais il avait fait des recherches sur ce fameux docteur. Après l'avoir trouvé, il prit rendez-vous sous le pseudonyme de Daniel Evans. Pourquoi choisir ce nom ? Il l'ignorait. Pour lui, il avait semblé commun.

Lorsqu'ils se virent la première fois, le médecin sembla surpris. Il regarda le dossier qu'il avait en main, puis le jeune homme.

- Monsieur… Evans ?

Le jeune homme hocha la tête.

- Ciel ! s'écria alors le médecin en refermant le dossier et en le balançant sur le bureau, j'ai quitté le monde sorcier pour avoir la paix et voilà qu'en moins de deux semaines, j'ai deux sorciers dans ma clientèle ! Alors dites-moi, Monsieur Malefoy, qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ?

Devant le regard surpris du jeune homme, Zipoya se mit à rire.

- Allons, jeune homme ! Je vis peut-être dans le monde moldu mais j'ai toujours des nouvelles de notre monde ! De plus, vous ressemblez fort à votre père, petit. Au fait, comment va ce cher vieux Lucius ?

- Euh… Bien.

Drago avait du mal à parler. Il avait pensé se retrouver nez à nez avec un vieil ermite qui avait oublié le monde sorcier, il n'avait donc pas pris la peine de changer d'apparence. Au lieu de ça, il se trouvait devant un jeune homme brun de l'âge de son père, charmant qui avait toute sa tête et qui le connaissait.

Adieu l'anonymat !

- Tant mieux, répondit le médecin en s'asseyant. Bon, jeune homme, qu'est-ce qui vous amène dans mon bureau au lieu de vous rendre à Ste Mangouste ?

- Euh… Je veux le secret absolu sur ce qui va suivre, Docteur Zipoya.

- Le secret absolu ? Monsieur Malefoy, êtes-vous majeur ?

- Non, je ne le serai qu'en juin.

- Je vois. Vous savez que, normalement, je devrais vous recevoir avec vos parents.

- Mais vous aviez reçu…

- La sorcière que j'ai reçut est majeure, Monsieur Malefoy. Je suis désolé, vous devriez revenir avec vos parents, jeune homme.

- Non ! S'il vous plaît, je dois l'enlever ! Vous êtes le seul qui puisse m'aider !

- Vous devez l'enlever ? Mais de quoi parlez-vous ?

- Je suis enceint, dit Drago dans un murmure en baissant les yeux.

- Quoi ? Mais c'est impossible ! Vous êtes un homme !

- Je le suis, docteur.

Pour prouver ses dires, l'adolescent déposa sur le bureau une fiole bleu nuit.

Le docteur prit la fiole et l'examina.

- Impossible !... Merlin ce sera la première fois !... C'est fou ! Je dois vous ausculter… Monsieur Malefoy… Veuillez vous allonger ici.

Le jeune homme le regarda et dit sans avoir bouger de sa chaise :

- Je ne veux pas le garder, docteur. Je veux l'enlever !

- Vous ne pouvez pas prendre cette décision tout seul, mons…

- Si, il s'agit de mon corps !

- Vous êtes encore mineur, Drago ! Il me faudra l'accord de votre père et de celui du second père !

Drago crut que le monde s'écroulait sur ses pieds. Parce qu'il n'avait pas encore dix-sept ans, il devait prévenir les deux personnes qu'il ne voulait pas mettre au courant. Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ce sort ? Parce qu'il avait été dominé ? Parce qu'il avait aimé ? Oh Salazar, qu'est-ce qu'il ne donnerait pas pour revenir en arrière, pour ne pas effectuer sa ronde dans ce couloir !

- Je vous en prie, dit-il en larme, enlevez-moi cette chose, je n'en veux pas ! S'il vous plaît !

Le docteur soupira puis partit s'agenouiller devant le blond pour voir son visage.

- Drago, dit-il doucement, je te propose quelque chose. Laisse-moi t'ausculter d'abord et on verra après. Cela va dépendre aussi de l'âge du bébé.

Lorsque le dernier des Malefoy se calma enfin, il s'installa sur la table indiqué. Avant même que Zipoya puisse effectuer un geste, il dit :

- Je veux que personne ne soit au courant. Je vous en prie. Il me tuera s'il le savait. Il faut réellement l'enlever, docteur.

- On va déjà regarder ton ventre Drago, on verra après, d'accord ?

Le jeune homme hocha la tête. Zipoya se mit à l'ausculter à la façon moldue. Il lui fit une échographie et lui montra ce qu'il touchait par le biais de la caméra placée sur son ventre.

Puis Drago le vit. Il avait les yeux rivés sur le petit écran et entendait à peine le docteur parler.

- Il est là, Drago. Tu es vraiment enceint ! Il a exactement… Deux mois. C'est incroyable ! Regardes, il a créé une poche pour qu'il puisse se développer ! Mon Dieu, c'est fou !

Quelques minutes plus tard, Drago était sur sa chaise devant le bureau et regardait la photo de son bébé que lui avait donné le docteur. Son bébé… De lui et de Potter. La preuve que cette semaine qu'il chérissait malgré tout au fond de lui, avait bien eue lieu.

- Drago, écoutes. Je te propose de revenir me voir la semaine prochaine. Je te laisse une semaine pour réfléchir à ce que tu veux réellement, cela te convient ?

- Euh oui mais… je vous en prie, n'en parlez à personne, Docteur Zypoya.

- Bien sûr. Appelle-moi Curt, Drago.

Drago approuva d'un signe de tête. Il se leva et dit avant de quitter la pièce.

- Je veux conserver le nom de Daniel Evans lors de mes rendez vous.

- Comme tu le souhaites, Drago. Quand veux-tu revenir ?

- Samedi prochain sur les coups de 16 heures ?

- Parfait. A samedi, dans ce cas.

Ce fut une drôle de semaine pour Drago, on ne le voyait qu'en cours. Le reste du temps, il le passait dans sa chambre à regarder la photo de son bébé, ce petit bout d'être qui grandissait en lui. Il y avait des moments où il pleurait et d'autres où il se regardait dans le miroir en se caressant le ventre.

Lorsque le samedi arriva, le jeune homme annonça au médecin son envie de garder l'enfant mais insista de nouveau sur le fait que personne ne devrait être au courant.

/***/

- Je vais bien, répondit Drago en revenant au présent.

- Parfait ! As-tu passé de bonnes vacances de Noël ?

- Curt… Arrêtes de faire la conversation inutilement.

- Oh je vois, monsieur est pressé de connaître le sexe du petit bout de chou ?

- Arrêtes de l'appeler comme ça, c'est un Malefoy. Il n'a pas à porter des surnoms ridicules.

- Je le nomme comme je le veux, lui répondit le plus âgé en souriant, allez, viens, allons lever le suspense !

Drago se leva et enleva le sort d'illusion qu'il installait à chaque fois qu'il sortait de sa chambre. On pouvait alors apercevoir son ventre qui avait bien grossi.

Durant leurs entrevues, Curt lui avait appris qu'il était un cas à part. Un homme ne tombait jamais enceint. Lorsque deux hommes se mariaient et qu'ils désiraient un enfant, ils le faisaient grâce à une potion que l'on nommait « _Eprouvetas »_. Cela consistait au mélange des gènes des deux futurs pères. L'enfant se développait alors dans une sorte de cocon gardée dans une chauffeuse.

Curt lui avait demandé qui était le second père mais le blond n'avait jamais répondu à la question.

Drago le suivit et s'installa sur la table. Depuis le temps qu'il venait ici, il s'était habitué au matériel. Il vit l'écran s'allumer et il le vit, son bébé. Il entendit le battement de son cœur.

- Comment va-t-il ? demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

Curt regarda l'écran en disant :

- Il a l'air de bien se porter ce petit gaillard !

- C'est un garçon ?

- Je ne sais pas. J'y arrive, sois un peu patient !

- Tu as dit « ce petit gaillard » !

- Comme j'aurais pu dire « cette petite crevette » !

- Je t'ai déjà dit que tu ne devais pas lui donner de surnom ridicule ! Il s'agit d'un Malefoy, Zipoya !

- Baliverne ! Malefoy ou pas, une crevette reste une crevette !

Drago leva les yeux au ciel. Franchement, cet homme avait de la chance d'être son médecin et son confident ! En temps normal, il n'aurait pas hésité à lui montrer ce que voulait dire être un Malefoy !

Curt Zipoya sourit. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être un génie pour savoir ce que pensait l'adolescent, dire qu'il s'agissait du fils de Lucius ! Au fil des visites, il avait appris à l'aimer, ce petit blond. Il avait beau montré au monde l'image d'une personne imbue de lui-même, lui seul savait la tendresse qu'il cachait.

- Alors, qui se cache parmi nous, « Crevette » ou « Gaillard » ? demanda-t-il pour l'énerver encore plus.

- Zipoya ! s'écria le futur père.

- C'est « Crevette » !

- Quoi ?

- Félicitation, Drago. Tu vas avoir une petite fille.

- Une fille ? Mais… C'est impossible. Cela devait être un garçon, je dois donner un héritier à la famille Malefoy. Je…

- Drago !

Le docteur regarda l'adolescent. Il semblait paniqué, comme un enfant ayant fait une grosse bêtise et ayant peur que ses parents ne la découvrent.

- Drago, eh, regarde-moi. C'est une bonne nouvelle, Drago. Que ce soit « Crevette » ou « Gaillard », c'est la même chose. Il s'agit de ton enfant avant d'être le futur héritier de ta famille. Si toi tu le rejettes à cause de son sexe alors le reste du monde le rejettera aussi. C'est ce que tu veux ?

- Non, bien sûr que non.

-Tu vois ! Allez, donne une chance à « Crevette » et tu verras, tu seras fou d'elle !

- Elle ne s'appelle pas « Crevette » !

Curt se contenta de sourire.

**§§§ §§§ §§§ **

Drago Malefoy soupira. Devant lui, se tenait un garçon au visage fatigué. Avec ses cheveux blonds, voire blancs qui lui arrivaient maintenant au niveau de son menton. Ses yeux mercure ne demandaient qu'à se fermer pour pouvoir dormir, ses joues rouges à cause de la chaleur due à sa douche trop chaude, un corps fin mais musclé grâce aux entrainements de Quidditch. Ses fesses, fermes et très convoitées, et ses longues et interminables jambes avaient fait tourner la tête du Héros du monde sorcier.

Oui, Drago se savait désirable mais il ne pouvait satisfaire aucun de ses prétendants et tout ça à cause de son ventre.

Il se mit de profil afin de mieux se regarder dans le miroir. Oui, son ventre grossissait. Il avait appris dans les livres que les femmes enceintes étaient très fatiguées durant le premier trimestre et avait un appétit sexuel élevé au début du second. Lui, lorsque sa main ne lui suffisait plus, utilisait sa baguette qu'il gonflait et enchantait à l'aide d'un sort.

Oui, bon, ce n'était pas aussi merveilleux que le sexe de Potter mais il voulait garder son secret.

Il soupira et caressa son ventre. Quatre mois qu'une crevette avait élue domicile en lui. Des fois, il se surprenait à l'imaginer. Il espérait qu'elle aurait les yeux aussi verts que Lui. Car s'il y avait une chose qu'il emportait chaque soir au pays de Morphée, c'était le regard vert émeraude de Potter.

Il sourit de plus belle. Une crevette blonde (il s'agissait d'une future Malefoy) aux yeux verts… Il faudrait qu'il pense à surveiller ses fréquentations plus tard !

Mais à quoi pensait-il ? Il se voyait dans un futur très lointain alors qu'il devrait annoncer à son propre père l'existence de « Crevette ». Et s'il survit à cette épreuve, il pourrait penser à plus loin.

Drago soupira de nouveau. Noël était passé. Ni son père ni sa mère n'avaient découvert son secret lors de son séjour au manoir durant les vacances. Il faut dire que, depuis la fin de la guerre, son père s'enfermait dans son bureau à longueur de journée et sa mère avait décidé d'apprendre à devenir une aussi bonne cuisinière que Molly Weasley et s'enfermait dans la cuisine. Lui-même ne sortait que rarement de sa chambre. Il y avait même jeté un sort afin qu'il soit prévenu des visites surprises.

Oui, Drago savait qu'il avait eu de la chance jusqu'à présent. Personne ne se doutait de rien mais il ne fallait pas jouer avec le feu. Curt lui avait conseillé d'arrêter le Quidditch le plus tôt possible et de prendre des potions fortifiantes. Pour le second conseil, il s'était improvisé, dans sa chambre, un coin laboratoire où un chaudron était toujours sur le feu. Avec des livres appropriés et son talent inné pour la matière, il confectionnait ses propres potions. Pour les ingrédients, il faisait ses achats sur le chemin de Traverse lorsqu'il se rendait à ses rendez-vous avec le docteur.

Mais pour le premier conseil… il ne l'avait pas encore appliqué. Comment quitter un sport que vous aimez plus que tout sans que les autres ne se posent de questions ?

Et puis, lorsqu'il était dans les airs, c'était le seul moment où Potter semblait le regarder. Enfin c'est ce qu'il se disait.

Il serra son ventre. Il devait faire un choix. « Crevette » (Maudit sois-tu Zipoya !) ou les autres ? Non il n'y avait pas de choix à faire. Il avait une vie en lui. Et rien que ça, c'était un miracle. Il ne voulait pas la perdre.

Maintenant, il fallait annoncer à son équipe qu'il quittait le poste d'attrapeur sans trahir son secret. Curt ne pouvait pas l'aider cette fois.

Le Serpentard soupira et s'enveloppa d'une serviette. Il devait aller faire sa ronde.

Par Salazar ! Pourquoi avait-il accepté ce rôle de préfet déjà ?

**§§§ §§§ §§§**

**Voilà, vous savez qui est « Crevette » maintenant ! Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Je vous retrouve dans deux semaines pour le troisième chapitre avec un Harry qui se montre enfin !**

**Bises, donnaqueenly.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** : Bon tout le monde le sait. Dois-je encore le redire ? La plupart des personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à J.K.R mais les autres sont de moi, si, si, Drago Malefoy, Harry Potter… non ? Ils sont aussi à elle ? Mais j'aime bien Drago, moi. Bon ok, les personnages ne sont pas à moi… à part « Crevette » ! Alors là, je le clame haut et fort ! En fait, même elle n'est pas à moi. Ben oui, comme cette fic est un cadeau pour Llyorena, tous les autres personnages sont à elle, snif. C'est dur d'être un auteur de fanfictions !

**Rating **: M (Qui a dit encore ?)

**Avertissement **: Bon si vous êtes ici, vous savez à quoi vous en tenir. Ceci est un slash donc il y aura des relations entre hommes et, si vous avez une gêne avec ceci, s'il vous plaît, retournez à la page précédente et précisez votre recherche. Pour les autres, bonne lecture !

**Note de l'auteur**** : **Merci, merci pour vos reviews ! Je suis contente que cette histoire vous plaise ! Merci à toutes les personnes qui la suivent et l'ont mise en favorite. J'espère que la suite vous plaira…

**Ce chapitre n' a pas été corrigé. Ma bêta ayant été trop pris ces derniers temps, je vous le poste donc comme ça. Excusez-moi pour les fautes que vous rencontrerez, mais je ne voulais pas vous faire patienter plus longtemps. Et promis, dés qu'il sera corrigé, je le reposterai! **

**RAR :**

**Westyversionfrench : **Merci de me lire malgré que cette histoire t'intrigue. J'ai fait un Drago fragile à cause de son état. Mais entre nous, j'aime le savoir maître de lui-même, c'est la raison que je l'ai fait un peu… « Mordant ». Je te laisse lire la suite et tu me diras ce que tu en penses ?

**shenendoahcalyssa : **Tu n'aime pas le nom Crevette ? Je trouve ça mignon, moi ! Et puis Drago semble l'avoir adopté, il ya de forte chance qu'on l'appelle comme ça… Pour ce qui est la confrontation avec Harry… Eh, ben, je te laisse le découvrir !

**Minerve :** Grenouille ou Crapaud ? C'est original, j'adore ! Oui tu as raison une personne enceinte, cela se voie, mais bon, cela ne serait pas drôle pour Drago (enfin pour moi) si je l'éloignais de Poudlard…

**stormtrooper2 : **Ah, Harry ! Il est vrai que son comportement est intrigant… Mais je ne t'en dis pas plus… Je te laisse le découvrir.

**Melwen Ferlie : **Merci pour ta review. J'ai conscience que le sujet principale de cette fic à été vu et revu par beaucoup d'auteurs. Mais j'espère quand même arriver à te captiver. Merci pour tes remarque au sujet du tutoiement de Drago pour le docteur.( Ma bêta m'a fait la réflexion, mais j'ai préféré faire l'autruche !) Non sérieux, à mes yeux, même s'il est docteur, Curt Zipoya est devenue, au cours des visites, un vrai ami et son principal confident.

**Alissa21 : **Je suis contente que Crevette te plaise ! Quand à Drago… Tu me diras ce que tu en penses après ce chapitre.

**Lablanche11 : **Bonjour, toi ! Heureuse de te retrouver ici ! Comment ca mes surnoms sont débile ? Ok… je l'admets, pour Chouky… Je voulais un surnom … On va dire original ? Bon il est plutôt nul, mais bon je m'y suis habitué, et je l'aime bien moi ! Quand à Crevette… Je ne l'ai pas inventé !je te le jure ! Je l'entends beaucoup dans les discussions des mamans quand elles parlent de leur progéniture, à la sortie de l'école…Bref, voila le troisième chapitre, amuse toi bien. Oh fait je ne réponds toujours pas à ta question dans ce chapitre...

**LOVEMANGAANDDRARRY : **Garde dans la tête qu'Harry est un goujat… Enfin d'après le point de vue de Drago. Va t-il en prendre conscience ? Je ne sais pas. Je te laisse lire ce chapitre où il apparait et tu me dis ce que tu en penses ?

**Harry-Snape-Malfoy : **Merci pour ta review. Je tiens à te rassurer, cette histoire est terminée et je vais poster un chapitre toute les deux semaines. Nous ne somme pas encore à la réaction d'Harry quand il va apprendre la grossesse de Drago, mais en attendant je te laisse découvrir la suite de l'histoire. J'espère qu'elle te plaira !

**Vrit,****stellaange,**** ,****VifyCriki, ankana87, lily snape19**: Merci pour vos reviews ! Voilà la suite !

**Certains d'entre vous m'ont demandé pourquoi je faisais une pause de deux semaines entre deux chapitre au lieu d'une. La raison est simple : Il y a toute une équipe derrière cette histoire. Il y a bien sur moi, l'auteur, Llyorena, a qui cette histoire est dédié et la plus importante Phenixmiyavi, ma bêta qui vous offre une lecture sans fautes, ou erreur de syntaxe, de conjugaison et sans répétition de mots. Comme vous le savez, elle écrit ses propre fictions (elle s'oublie même en ce moment…), et elle à est la bêta d'autres auteurs. En bref, elle est surchargée de travail. Je sais que cela peut gêner certains mais j'ai pensé que laisser deux semaines par chapitre lui permettrait de mieux s'organiser et de vous donner de meilleurs chapitres.**

**Donc voilà, je profite de ses quelques lignes pour la remercier du travail qu'elle fait .**

**§§§ §§§ §§§ **

Chapitre 3 :

La chaleur qui régnait dans la salle de potion était horriblement élevée. Certain élèves avaient enlevé leur blouse. Les garçons avaient même desserré leur cravate. Drago se pencha sur son chaudron. Le contenue était de couleur rose saumon. Bien. Il devait rajouter les pétales secs de lavande, afin que la solution devienne transparente. Chose qu'il fit.

Encore une potion réussit. Il soupira en souriant. Il s'épongea le front avec sa manche de chemise. Lui aussi avait enlevé sa blouse et desserré sa cravate. Quelques mèches lui tombaient sur ses yeux. Sincèrement, il devait les couper, ils devenaient trop longs. De plus ce matin, il s'était réveillé en retard, il n'avait donc pas prit le temps de se mettre du gel. Il avait quitté la chambre avec une petite queue de cheval sur sa nuque.

Il prit une fiole vide et y reversa une partie de sa potion. C'est Severus qui serait content. Il plaça la fiole remplie sur le bord de la table. Il prit les ingrédients en trop et se dirigea vers l'armoire.

Il était en train de les poser les sur les étagères quand il sentit des mains sur ses hanches, un corps qui se colla à son dos et une bouche qui lui donnait des baisers papillons au niveau de son cou tout en lui procurant un frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Un frisson que seul Potter lui avait fait ressentir durant leur…

Il ferma les yeux. Merlin, que s'était bon de se retrouver dans ses bras ! Dans ses bras ? Par Salazard, il perdait la raison ! C'était surement à cause de cette chaleur suffocante de la salle. La salle de Potion ? Ils étaient en plein cours !

-Potter, dit-il d'une voix qu'il voulait glaciale et sans se retourner, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, mais tu m'empêches de retourner à ma place.

-Une minute… Lui répondit une voix suave. Laisse-moi une minute pour m'enivrer de ton parfum… Tu m'as tellement manqué…

Drago se retourna brusquement et le repoussa afin qu'il puisse s'éloigner un peu et ne puisse pas toucher son ventre. Les yeux émeraudes qu'il adorait tant le regardaient surpris.

- Dois-je te rappeler que je ne suis jamais parti ? Et pour ta gouverne, Smith, le Poufsouffle avec qui tu as passé la nuit porte le même parfum que moi. Donc si tu veux le respirer, vas le voir et fous moi la paix.

Et avant que Potter ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il retourna à sa place. Il s'assit vite car il savait que ses jambes qui tremblaient ne le soutiendraient pas plus longtemps.

Par les mages les plus puissants, comment pouvait-on être aussi beau ? Potter avec sa chemise déboutonnée sans cravate, ses cheveux indomptables mais qu'il savait doux, ce regard surpris mais remplis de désir et cette voix…

Drago Malefoy ferma les yeux. Il fallait qu'il reprenne ses esprits. Après Potion, il avait cours de Défense contre les forces du mal encore avec les Lions.

Alors comme ça, il aimait son parfum ? Il allait le changer… Pourquoi ne pas prendre ce parfum qu'il avait senti en échantillon lors d'une visite chez Curt ? C'était un parfum moldu mais il avait aimé l'odeur…

-Monsieur Malefoy ?

Le sus nommé sursauta et regarda son parrain qui l'avait appelé. Flûte ! A cause de cet idiot de Potter il s'était fait remarquer.

-Oui, Monsieur ? dit-il de sa voix trainante.

- Avez-vous finit votre potion ? Si c'est le cas, amenez la moi.

Le blond se leva, prit la fiole avec le contenu transparent et se dirigea vers le bureau. Arrivé là, Severus mit discrètement un sort de silence autour d'eux.

-Que ce passe t-il Drago ? Demanda t-il d'emblée. Tu es malade ?

-…Non, non… Tout va bien…

-Drago, tu ne manges plus durant les repas de la Grande Salle, on ne te voit que durant les cours ou lors des matchs de Quidditch, et même là tu sembles épuisé, tu passes ton temps dans ta chambre et tu n'écris plus à tes parents… Alors ne me dit pas que tout vas bien, sinon je te retire ta chambre et tu retournes au dortoir !

-Quoi ? Mais Sev, je vais bien !... Je ne me rendais pas compte que je m'isolais… Enfin tu me connais, je suis…

-…Un très bon comédien, oui je sais. Pourquoi fais-tu des potions dans ta chambre, Drago ?

-…

-Allons, ne soit pas surpris, je suis le maitre des potions et je sais quand une personne en fait ou pas… De plus, tu ne laisses plus personne entrer dans cette pièce, même tes amis !

- … Je… Veux m'entrainer…

-Tu veux t'entrainer ? Drago, tu es l'élève le plus doué que je connaisse ! Et tu sais bien que je ne dis pas ca parce que tu es mon filleul !

-Je sais… Mais… Je veux devenir médicomage… j'ai un livre où il parle des potions qu'un élève doit savoir faire à la fin de son cycles alors je me suis dit pourquoi pas apprendre maintenant? A part mes devoirs de Préfet et le Quidditch, j'ai du temps libre alors…

Severus le regarda.

-Un livre de potion pour jeune médicomage, hein ? Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ? Je comprends pourquoi tu t'ennuie dans mes cours !

- … A vrai dire, je ne pensais pas que cela puisse t'intéresser…

-Drago… Tout ce qui te concerne m'intéresse. Ne l'oublie jamais. Amène-moi ce livre ce soir après diner. On va tout reprendre depuis le début.

Devant le regard surpris de son filleul, il dit :

-Si tu crois te débarrasser de moi, tu te trompes. Je vais superviser ton travail.

-Bien… Je te revois ce soir alors…

-Oui, Et Drago ?

-Mhmm ?

- Rassure-moi, tu ne serais la prochaine victime de Potter, hein ?

-Hein ?... Mais pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

Drago avait chaud tout d'un coup. Pourquoi la salle de potion devait se trouver dans les cachots, et dépourvue de fenêtres ? Il faisait trop chaud ! Dire que l'on était qu'au mois de Janvier !

-Je me trompe ? Dit Severus avec un rictus en guise de sourire. J'ai donc rêvé qu'il t' a pris dans les bras devant l'armoire à ingrédients tout à l'heure ?

-Oh, ça… C'était …Une blague… Une mauvaise blague ! Je ne suis pas sa prochaine victime ne t'en fait pas.

Drago sourit et regagnât sa place. Satané Potter ! A cause de lui, il devait se farcir des cours de potion en plus ! Par Merlin mais qu'avait il fait pour mériter ça ?

**§§§ §§§ §§§**

Drago soupira. Il était épuisé. Il allait devenir fou. Il ne savait pas ce qui se passait mais il ne contrôlait plus rien. On était début Février et la St Valentin se précisait. Poudlard semblait avoir été atteint des flèches de Cupidon. Des couples se formaient de partout. Mais ce qui le dérangeait, c'était le nombre de demande à son encontre qui ne cessait d'augmenter. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où on l'avait arrêté dans le couloir pour lui faire une proposition de Valentin. Fille ou garçons, toutes maisons confondues, il les avait tous refusé.

Mais qui avait donc inventé ce jour stupide qu'est la fête des amoureux ?

Il en était arrivé à tel point qu'il ne pouvait parler à quelqu'un sans lui donner de faux espoir ! Cela devenait ridicule ! De toute façon, sa libido était au plus bas, alors il ne cessait de plaindre les pauvres prétendants !

Et pour couronné le tout, (Oui parce que il y avait pire que de se faire accoster à chaque pas), il était sexuellement harceler par Potter !

Drago posa son front contre la table de la salle de cours de défense. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois que Potter lui avait caressé chaque parcelle de peaux qui était découvert. Comme on était en plein hivers, seuls son cou, ses mains et son visage étaient visibles. Il n' y avait pas une journée ou il ne recevait pas les caresses ou encore des baisers volés de la part du Golden Boy.

Cela était toujours discret mais le Serpentard en avait marre ! Entre lui et les autres, il ne sortait plus de sa chambre !

Mais que leur arrivaient-ils à la fin ? Était-ce à cause de son nouveau parfum ? Et dire qu'il voulait faire fuir Potter avec !

Heureusement, ses cours privés avec son parrain se passaient bien. Il ne lui avait pas menti sur son envie de devenir médicomage. Avec lui, il apprenait beaucoup. La veille au soir, Severus lui avait dit qu'il avait réussit à faire une potion d'un niveau de troisième année ! Il en était fier. Son professeur lui avait dit qu'il allait hausser le niveau. Il était pressé ! Vraiment, il adorait cette matière !

-J'espère que c'est à moi que tu penses… lui dit une voix qu'il reconnaissait entre mille.

Par Merlin, ne pouvait pas être tranquille un instant ?

-Dégages Potter, lui répondit il sans relever la tête.

- Allons, Amour, tu sais bien que ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que tu m'ouvres la porte de ta chambre…

Le blond releva la tête et ancra son regard dans les émeraudes de sa Némésis. Par Salazard ! Ce mec était trop beau ! Ses cheveux coiffé a la mode « je viens de m'envoyer en l'air », (quoi qu'avec sa réputation, on pouvait penser qu'il avait passé sa dernière heure à s'envoyer en l'air) sa peau halé qu'il devait entretenir et cette bouche…

-Que fais-tu à ma table, Potter ? dit-il d'une voix qu'il espérait glaciale.

-Remus nous a mis ensemble pour ce cours répondit le brun. Où étais-tu hier soir ? Je t'ai attendu pour ta ronde.

-Pourquoi ton ami loup-garou nous a mis ensemble ? On doit faire quoi ?

-Un duel. Alors où t'étais ?

-Encore ? Mais il n' a plus rien à nous apprendre ou quoi ? Il est trop nul !

-Drago, attention à ce que tu dis. Tu parles de mon père de substitution là. Et je te rappelle que l'on a fait la Guerre donc le programme on le connait, tu ne crois pas ?

-Laisse tomber, tu ne… OUCH…

-Drago !

Le blond avait les mains crispées à sa table. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui avait donné un coup de pied dans son ventre. Dans son ventre ? Par Merlin, il fallait que cela arrive à ce moment ! Curt le lui en avait parlé mais comme il n'avait rien ressentit il avait espérer que « Crevette » (Maudit Zipoya !) serait aussi calme que lui.

-Dray, ça va ?

Drago regarda son voisin d'un regard noir

-Je vais bien, et je m'appelle Malefoy, Potter.

Ce n'était qu'un coup à part. Surement qu'elle a dut se retourner et… Par Salazar, mais à quoi jouait-telle ?

Durant la minute qui suivit il ressentait coups de pieds et coups de poings. Elle devait surement tester l'élasticité de son ventre… Par tous les mages si elle était aussi turbulente que son second père, il allait devenir fou ! Heureusement que le sort de désillusion cachait son ventre car il était sûr que cet énergumène de Potter l'aurait vu bouger !

-Drago… Tu es sûr que ca va ?

- Potter, lâche-moi la grappe !

-Monsieur Malefoy, tout va bien ? Demanda le professeur Lupin.

-Tout va très bien, répondit le serpentard avant que son idiot de voisin parle.

- Bien si c'est le cas… Vous pourrez venir faire une démonstration avec votre binôme ?

Drago soupira. Ce professeur ne servait vraiment à rien. Tous les élèves de la salle avaient tous participé à la Guerre. Que devraient-ils apprendre de plus ?

Il suivit Potter qui s'était levé. Merci Merlin, « Crevette » semblait s'être calmée. Il fallait qu'il regarde dans le livre de médicomagie s'il y avait une potion qui pouvait atténuer la sensation des coups de ventre… Car si elle était comme son père…

-T'est prêt ? Lui demanda le brun qui s'était placé devant lui.

-Pour te ridiculiser ? Toujours, Potter. Dit-il avec un sourire.

Après s'être salué comme le voulait la coutume des sorciers, Potter lui lança un sort de désarmement mais il eut le temps de crié :

-Aguamenti !

Sa baguette s'envola de ses mains mais il ne le remarqua pas. Non. Ce qui l'accaparait se trouvait devant lui. Il avait jeté un sort d'eau sur Potter. Potter aurait dut être mouillé.

Mais au lieu d'un torrent de goutte d'eau, il pleuvait sur Potter des… Roses.

-Heu… Tu nous fais quoi là Malefoy ? Demanda Blaise depuis sa place, après un moment de silence.

Ce n'était pas possible ! Il n'avait pas put rater un sort aussi simple ?

Il alla chercher sa baguette et se replaça devant le Gryffondor.

-Accio, baguette d'Harry Potter ! Cria t-il.

Comme dans un cauchemar, au lieu d'attirer la baguette de son adversaire, sa propre baguette fit jaillir des ballons en forme de cœurs de toutes les couleurs en direction de Potter.

Ce n'était pas possible… Que lui arrivait-il ?

Il soupira. Il fallait qu'il se calme. Il ouvrit les yeux. Il ne sentait pas le silence qui pesait sur la salle. Il regarda sa Némésis, qui était fort surpris, entouré de cœurs multicolores et de roses.

-Dentesaugmento ! Hurla t-il.

Cette fois ci, ce fut des papillons blancs qui sortirent de sa baguette.

Ce fut trop pour lui. Il fit demi tour et après avoir récupérer ses affaires, il sortit de la salle sans entendre le « Finite Incantatem » du professeur qui faisait disparaitre les roses, les cœurs et les papillons.

**§§§ §§§ §§§**

**…** **Bip… N'étant pas disponible pour le moment, veuillez laisser un message dans la case Reviews afin d'exprimer vos impressions, je vous répondrai. Je vous rappelle qu'il est interdit de dire des formules afin de tuer l'auteur si vous voulez avoir la suite. A dans deux semaine !... Bip.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer** : Bon tout le monde le sait. Dois-je encore le redire ? La plupart des personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à J.K.R mais les autres sont de moi, si, si, Drago Malefoy, Harry Potter… non ? Ils sont aussi à elle ? Mais j'aime bien Drago, moi. Bon ok, les personnages ne sont pas à moi… à part « Crevette » ! Alors là, je le clame haut et fort ! En fait, même elle n'est pas à moi. Ben oui, comme cette fic est un cadeau pour Llyorena, tous les autres personnages sont à elle, snif. C'est dur d'être un auteur de fanfictions !

**Rating **: M (Qui a dit encore ?)

**Avertissement **: Bon si vous êtes ici, vous savez à quoi vous en tenir. Ceci est un slash donc il y aura des relations entre hommes et, si vous avez une gêne avec ceci, s'il vous plaît, retournez à la page précédente et précisez votre recherche. Pour les autres, bonne lecture !

**Note de l'auteur**** : **Merci, merci pour vos reviews ! Je suis contente que cette histoire vous plaise ! Merci à toutes les personnes qui la suivent et l'ont mise en favorite. J'espère que la suite vous plaira…

**Désolée pour ce retard… Je sais que j'aurai dût poster ce chapitre mercredi dernier, mais je n'ai pas put. Il n'a pas été corrigé. Ma bêta ayant été trop prise ces derniers temps, je vous le poste donc comme ça. Excusez-moi pour les fautes que vous rencontrerez, mais je ne voulais pas vous faire patienter plus longtemps. Et promis, dés qu'il sera corrigé, je le reposterai!**

**RAR :**

**Westyversionfrench : **Salut ! Je suis contente que le dernier chapitre t'ais plut. En ce qui concerne Severus, a mes yeux, il remplace Lucius auprès de Drago. Et pour le duel, garde en tête que personne ne connait l'état de santé de notre blond. Il ne peut donc pas refuser de participer au cours sans que cela ce remarque. Et quand à Harry… Je crois que tu vas le détester…

**shenendoahcalyssa : **Je suis contente que ta fille ce porte bien. Mais je vais encore utiliser ce surnom tout le long de cette fic. Si cela te fait repenser à ces moments pénibles, dis le, et je le remplacerai par « Le bébé » ou encore « Elle ». Personnellement quand je lis une fiction, c'est pour m'évader, ou me changer les idées, pas pour ressasser les mauvais moments de ma vie ! Alors n'hésite pas à me le dire ! Sinon, je suis contente que le chapitre précédent t'ais plut ! Mais malheureusement, je vais encore faire souffrir Drago. Un tout petit peu… Quand à Harry… Ben lis et tu me diras ce que tu en penses, à la fin ?

**stormtrooper2 : **Tu as tout à fait raison pour les sentiments d'Harry. Quand à sa technique de drague… tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que ce n'est pas finit. Alors Drago sera découvert ou pas ? Je te laisse le découvrir.

**lily snape19 : **Merci pour ta review… Mais je crois qu'à la fin de ce chapitre, tu vas vouloir tuer Harry !

**Lablanche11 : **Je comprends ta frustration. Mais je ne la fais pas exprès ! Quand à Harry, je pense qu'on aura les réponses à ta question.

**Harry-Snape-Malfoy : **Cette fiction comporte 7 chapitres et un épilogue. Oh fait, je ne te l'ai pas dis mais j'aime beaucoup ton avatar.

**Marie :** Ah tant de questions ! Mais je ne peux te répondre maintenant ! Mais une partie te sera révélée lors du chapitre qui suit.

**Brigite 26, Jun, Melu49:**Merci pour vos reviews ! Voilà la suite !

* * *

**Chapitre 4 :**

Drago Malefoy voulait disparaitre. Mais qu'avait-il fait pour que tout s'acharne contre lui ? Il s'essuya les yeux rageusement, et regarda sa chambre. Celle-ci était recouverte de fleurs, de ballons en forme de cœur et des papillons qui volaient de partout.

Il n'était plus un sorcier. Aucun sort ne marchait correctement. Il était devenu un Cracmol ! Par Salazard, pourquoi lui ? Etait-ce le prix à payer pour avoir aimé Potter ? Pour l'aimer comme un fou encore maintenant ? Car il ne se voilait pas la face, s'il n'y avait pas la présence de « Crevette », il serait retourné dans ses bras sans hésiter !

Qu'allait-il devenir ? Et si son père savait ça… Non. Il ne devait pas se laisser aller de la sorte. Un Malefoy ne pleurait pas. Il y avait une solution à tout.

Il appela un elfe de maison à qui il ordonna de lui ramener un oiseau de l'école. Il ne voulait plus quitter sa chambre. Le sort de désillusion placé ce matin sur son ventre marchait encore mais il avait peur qu'avec la poisse qui semblait le suivre, il ne se lève et que tout le monde découvre son ventre.

En attendant que l'elfe ne revienne il prit un parchemin et écrivit au docteur Zipoya. Il lui raconta tout ce qui s'était passé un peu plus tôt et lui demanda de venir le rejoindre à Poudlard.

L'elfe arriva au même moment qu'il finissait sa lettre. Après avoir envoyé sa missive, il ordonna à l'elfe de ranger sa chambre.

Le petit être surpris, s'exécuta sans rien dire.

- Comment t'appelles-tu ? lui demanda Drago.

-Hellias, Monsieur, dit l'elfe en couinant.

- Bien Hellias, je te remercie pour aujourd'hui. J'aurais surement besoin de toi dans l'avenir, essayes de rester disponible. As-tu compris ?

-Oui, monsieur.

-As-tu finit ?

-… Que dois-je faire du chaudron, monsieur ?

- Range-le… Sous le lit tu trouveras une boite pour ranger les fioles remplis.

Hellias fit ce qu'on lui avait demandé. Lorsqu'il eut finit il regarda le jeune adolescent qui s'était assit sur son lit et se tenait la tête des deux mains. Il prit une fiole qu'il venait de ranger et s'approcha du jeune homme.

-Monsieur … Dit il d'une petite voix.

Drago, surpris de le savoir encore là le regarda lui tendre une fiole contenant les fortifiants pour « Crevette ».

-Monsieur, repris Hellias, vous devriez prendre ses fortifiants… Cela calmera le bébé…

-… Le bébé… ? Comment sais-tu cela ? Tu as fouillé dans mes affaires ? Demanda Drago paniqué.

-Non Monsieur ! Hellias s'excuse s'il a blessé Monsieur. Mais c'est qu'avant Poudlard, l'ancienne maitresse d'Hellias avait eut quatre grossesses et elle prenait tout le temps cette potion. Je l'ai juste reconnu Monsieur !

Drago le regarda. Franchement, pouvait-il tombé plus bas ? De tous les elfes qu'avait cette stupide école, il fallait qu'il tombe sur un elfe qui connaissait les potions de grossesse ! Par Merlin cette journée ne se finira donc jamais ?

Il soupira, prit la fiole et but sa potion. Au point ou il en était…

-Dois-je te préciser que personne ne doit le savoir ? dit-il.

Il fallait quand même qu'il ait la sensation de contrôler quelque chose !

Hellias lui sourit et hocha la tête puis disparus sur un pop. Drago s'allongea et sombra dans le sommeil.

**§§§ §§§ §§§**

Il se réveilla quand on tambourina à sa porte.

-Drago ! Je sais que tu es à l'intérieur ! Ouvre-moi cette porte tout de suite ! Cria la voix derrière la porte.

Par Merlin ! C'était Pansy ! Avec ses yeux de vautour, rien ne lui échappait. Le sort ?

-Hellias ! Appela t-il doucement.

L'elfe apparut aussitôt.

-Monsieur m'a appelé ?

-Oui… Je ne peux pas me servir de ma magie… Oui, c'est une longue histoire, précisa t-il devant l'air surpris de la créature, refais moi le sort de désillusion. Puis restes dans les parages, il ya de forte chance que j'ai besoin de toi… Au fait, il est quelle heure ?

-Il va être neuf heures, Monsieur. Désirez-vous autre chose ?

-… Non Merci… Vas t'en maintenant mais restes tout prés, hein ?

-Bien sûr, Monsieur.

Et l'elfe disparut. Drago se frotta les cheveux et alla ouvrir la porte coupant court aux insultes qui sortaient maintenant de la bouche de son amie. Celle-ci le regarda de la tête au pied.

-Tu dormais ? A cette heure ? Drago, il n'est même pas neuf heures ! Mais qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive, bon sang ! Que c'est il passé en cours de Défense ? Pourquoi tu n'as pas réussit à faire ses stupides sorts ? Et tu comptes me recevoir sur le pas de ta porte ?

-Pansy, je suis fatigué, alors s'il te plait, laisse-moi faire ma nuit, s'il te plait.

-Ta nuit ? Mais bébé, il n'est que…

Drago ne l'écoutais plus. Il lui avait fermé la porte au nez. Il l'entendit hurler derrière la porte mais fit comme si rien n'était. Il regarda sa chambre. Celle-ci était d'une propreté impeccable. Comme d'habitude. Rien ne laissait paraitre qu'il vivait un cauchemar. Il soupira et voulut regagner son lit quand des nouveaux coups furent frappés à la porte, alors qu'il était sûr d'avoir entendu Pansy s'en aller.

Ce n'est pas vrai ! Tout le monde allait venir ce soir ou quoi ? Il ouvrit la porte furieusement et se retrouva face à des yeux verts.

-Potter ?... Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Je sui venu te voir car je m'inquiète pour toi, tu sais.

Drago regarda son vis-à-vis. A sa tête il semblait inquiet, mais Potter était connu pour avoir la capacité de berner tout le monde.

-Et bien voilà, tu m'a vue. Je me porte comme un charme alors au revoir et bon vent, Potter !

Il voulut lui refermer la porte au nez mais le brun réussit à l'en empêcher.

-Par Salazard ! Que veux-tu Potter !

- Je suis sérieux, Drago. Que ce passe t-il ? Tu n'as jamais raté un sort depuis la guerre !

-En quoi cela te concerne Potter ? Tu ne dois pas être en train de te moquer de moi avec tes copains ?

-Arrêtes ça. Tu sais que tout le monde sait que tu es un grand sorcier. Tu l'as prouvé des milliers de fois. On se pose tous des questions, c'est tout.

- Je vais bien Potter. C'était juste un coup de fatigue. Pas quoi prévenir la garde rapproché du ministère.

- Juste de la fatigue ?... Bien… Dis-moi… As-tu choisis ta ou ton valentin ?

-Potter, ma vie privé ne te regarde pas, alors maintenant dégage !

Le brun se frotta les cheveux, soupira et dit en rougissant :

-Je suis sérieux, Drago. Je te veux réellement.

- Désolé, je ne suis pas intéressé pour une autre semaine, je suis…

- Je ne te veux pas que pour une semaine ! Je te veux… Pour un temps … Indéterminé ?

-…Indéterminé ?! Potter tu sautes sur tout ce qui bouge ! Tu as tout les jours une nouvelle conquête dans ton lit ! Excuse moi si je ne suis pas emballé à l'idée d'être « la cocue de Poudlard » !

-Cela fait deux semaine que je n'ai plus personne, Drago. Cela fait deux semaines que tu occupes mes nuits… Je sais que j'ai été un beau salaud, mais comprends moi, j'avais envie… De vivre… Jusqu'à toi…

-Jusqu'à moi ?

-Cette semaine m'a tué, Drago. C'était si fort… C'était si vrai…Que j'ai eut peur. Oui je suis parti comme un voleur, mais je ne voulais pas voir ce qui se passait entre nous…

-Et pourquoi aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi avoir attendu cinq mois pour revenir Potter ?

-Parce que depuis quelque temps tout Poudlard s'est mis à te courtiser, Drago. Et ça, je ne le supporte pas. Tu es à moi.

Voilà. C'était Potter. Il pouvait vous faire fondre le cœur avec de très belles paroles et l'instant d'après il vous poignarde dans le dos !

Par Merlin pourquoi était il tombé amoureux d'un abrutis pareil ?

-Alors saches que tu arrives trop tard Potter. La première place de mon cœur est déjà prise… Vas essayer avec Théo, il te voulait pour lui tout seul ou encore avec Blaise, il fantasmait sur toi il y a quelque temps…

- Zabini sort avec Ron, Drago… Cela va faire trois semaines maintenant. Quant à Nott, il ne m'interesse pas.

-…Blaise avec la Belette ?... C'est vrai ?

Drago vit un sourire triste sur le visage de Potter.

-Tu te renfermes sur toi-même et tu ne te rends même pas compte, Drago. Si seulement je pouvais savoir ce que tu caches… Je pourrais t'aider, Amour…

-Tu veux m'aider Potter ? Fous-moi la paix, et laisses-moi respirer !

Et le préfet claqua la porte. Il s'adossa sur la porte en mettant la main sur son cœur qui battait la chamade. Il adorait qu'il l'appelle « Amour ». A chaque fois qu'il prononçait ce mot pour le désigner lui, des millions de papillon faisaient la fête dans son ventre…

Mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Réveille-toi Drago ! Il s'agit de Potter, là ! Il doit appeler tout le mode ainsi !

Le traitant de tous les noms, il se remit dans son lit.

* * *

**Avant toute chose, on ne tue ni l'auteur (vous ne pourrez pas avoir la suite sinon) et ni les personnages de la fiction (ben à vrai dire j'en ai besoin, moi !) **

**Sérieux, qu'en pensez-vous ? Je peux toujours continuer ou j'arrête de poster ? Laissez moi une review pour me donnez vos impressions, je vous répondrais.**

**Si je ne poste pas d'ici là, je vous souhaite de bonne fête de Noël !**

**A dans deux semaines !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer** : Bon tout le monde le sait. Dois-je encore le redire ? La plupart des personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à J.K.R mais les autres sont de moi, si, si, Drago Malefoy, Harry Potter… non ? Ils sont aussi à elle ? Mais j'aime bien Drago, moi. Bon ok, les personnages ne sont pas à moi… à part « Crevette » ! Alors là, je le clame haut et fort ! En fait, même elle n'est pas à moi. Ben oui, comme cette fic est un cadeau pour Llyorena, tous les autres personnages sont à elle, snif. C'est dur d'être un auteur de fanfiction !

**Rating **: M (Qui a dit encore ?)

**Avertissement **: Bon si vous êtes ici, vous savez à quoi vous en tenir. Ceci est un slash donc il y aura des relations entre hommes et, si vous avez une gêne avec ceci, s'il vous plaît, retournez à la page précédente et reprécisez votre recherche. Pour les autres, bonne lecture !

**Note de l'auteur**** : **Merci, merci pour vos reviews ! Je suis contente que cette histoire vous plaise ! Merci à toutes les personnes qui la suivent et l'ont mise en favorite. J'espère que la suite vous plaira…

**RAR :**

**Westyversionfrench : **Salut ! Je suis trop contente que mon Dray te plaise ! Etant donné que c'est mon personnage préféré, je ne pouvais pas en faire une « midinette » ! Quand à Hellias, l'elfe de maison, lui aussi me plait bien. Au début je ne voulais pas le créer, mais je me suis rendu compte que notre blond avait besoin d'aide et je voyais mal Blaise Zabini passer derrière lui à chaque fois qu'il fait une bourde!

**cat240****: **Salut toi. Alors avant de commencer je tenais à te dire que j'ai beaucoup aimé le poème de ton profile. Et toi qui adore Rogue, on t'a fait un clin d'œil pour l'épilogue de « Lettre au Père Noël ». Tu n'aimes pas le surnom « Amour » ? Ok, donne moi en un que Dray pourra dire à Harry. Tu as carte blanche et je te promets que je l'utiliserai !

**stormtrooper2 : **Tu as raison, mais je ne voulais pas faire simple ! Et puis, j'adore les embêter ces deux là ! Bref, tout ça pour te dire que la situation est loin de s'arranger…

**Originel : **Merci pour ta review. Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir posté avant noël, mais j'ai été débordée ! Donc voilà la suite, posté avant la nouvelle année… Je suis pardonnée ?

**Lablanche11 : **Comment ca va ? Déjà avant tout, je ne t'oublie pas. Je n'ai pas put te lire à cause de ma fiction de noël, où il fallait que je poste tout les jours, mais maintenant elle est finit, je reprendrais** « **Le Gardien du Ponton » dés la semaine prochaine !

Je suis désolée, la fiction est finie et tous les chapitres auront la même taille. C'est une histoire très courte… Il faut que tu comprennes le blond. Harry l'a fait souffrir, il ne peut donc pas le croire sur parole même s'il parait sincère !

**chrolli4ever1, Dramangas****, Harry-Snape-Malfoy ****, Stellaange,**** shenendoahcalyssa**** , Cycina, MissEmeraude, ****Brigite 26,**** ankana87**** :**Merci pour vos reviews ! Voilà la suite !

**Guest** : Déjà merci pour ta review et désolée… Lorsque j'ai écrit cette histoire, je ne voilais pas la faire longue car je suis actuellement en train d'écrire une et elle est loin d'être finit. Et puis comme cette fiction est un cadeau, il fallait quelle soit finit avant d'être offerte. Elle ne comporte que 7 chapitres et un épilogue, on arrive donc à la fin. Pour la parution, je suis en train de réfléchir car les deux derniers chapitres qui ont été posté n'ont pas toujours été corrigés donc… je verrais.

Je te laisse lire la suite !

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

**§§§ §§§ §§§**

* * *

Chapitre 5 :

Drago Bailla , la veille, une fois que Potter était parti, il n'avait plus trouvé le sommeil. Cela l'avait énervé. Il avait alors décidé de s'occuper. Il refit des essais avec sa baguette, mais rien n'avait changé de ce coté. Après avoir pleuré et ordonné au pauvre Hellias sur lequel il s'était déchainé pour ranger la chambre, il s'était mis à lire des livres portant sur la grossesse et la venue d'un bébé.

Il est peut être temps d'aller acheter le couffin pour bébé ? Se dit-il en se frottant les yeux. Mais où allait-il mettre tout ça ? Il lui fallait une maison à lui, avant que tout cela ne se sache… Pourquoi pas près de la clinique Curt ? C'était peut être dans le monde moldus, mais jamais son père ira le chercher jusque là. Il fallait qu'il regarde les annonces dans ce domaine… il décida de le faire durant sa pose de midi.

Il posa son front sur la table de la salle. Ce matin, comme il s'était réveillé en retard, il n'avait pas eu le temps de s'occuper de certains besoins quotidiens à part prendre sa douche. Hellias fut réquisitionné de lui apporter du pain au bacon qu'il avait mangé sur le chemin qui le menait dans son cours d'Études des moldus, puis il lui avait lancé le fameux sort qui le protégeait du regard des autres. Il n'avait même pas prit la peine de se coiffer ! Ce n'était pas bon, il se laissait aller ! Un Malefoy ne sortait jamais débraillé de la sorte ! Par Merlin, si son père apprenait ça !

-Heu…Drago ?

L'interpelé ouvrit un œil pour voir qui avait osé le déranger alors qu'il continuait sa nuit. Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de rencontrer les yeux noisette de la Sang de Bourbe, j'ai nommé la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ! La meilleure amie du Balafré et la future femme de la Belette !

Flûte, non ! La Belette avait jeté son dévolu sur son meilleur ami ! Il fallait vraiment qu'il lui parle à ce crétin de Blaise ! Mais qu'est ce qui lui avait prit ? Sortir avec la Belette ! Non ça n'allait pas ça ! Il irait voir son ami et lui présentera les meilleurs coups de Poudlard. Bien sûr il se gardera Potter, cela va de soit… Pourquoi pas Boot ? Lorsqu'ils étaient ensembles Drago avait atteint le septième ciel … Avant de tomber sur Potter…

Encore Potter ! C'était officiel, Drago Malefoy était perdu à jamais… Il était très gravement atteint de la « Potterose » et était à un degré avancé de la maladie. On ne pouvait plus rien faire… A part prier pour lui ?

-Drago ?... Heu...ça va ? Tu as l'air pâle…

-Je vais très bien, Granger, répondit-il d'une voix trainante. Qu'est ce que tu me veux ? Il n'y a pas assez de table vide dans la salle ?

-… Écoute…

- Laisse-moi deviner… C'est Pote Potty qui t'envoie, c'est çà ? C'est pas la peine de parler, vas juste lui dire que mon cœur est déjà pris !

Il voulut se lever, mais Hermione le retient par le bras et lui dit :

-Je sais ce qu'il s'est passé en Septembre, Drago, et je suis d'accord avec toi, mais là il est sérieux ! Il t'aime vraiment !

-Il m'aime ? Ne me fait pas rire veux tu ? De tout façon, comme je le lui ai dit, ce n'est pas réciproque… Pourquoi tu ne le console pas toi-même ? J'ai appris que la Belette était casé, donc tu es libre, non ?

-… Pourquoi tu fais ça ? demanda la Lionne en essayant de maitriser sa colère.

- Et toi, pourquoi veux tu absolument me voir avec le Balafré ? Parce qu'il l'a demandé ? Génial ! Sa Seigneurie Potty ordonne de m'avoir dans son lit, alors touts ses serviteurs qui pollue le monde des sorciers vont venir me faire chier ?

-Drago… Écoute… Tu as toutes les raisons du monde de le détester mais s'il te plait, laisse lui une chance…

-Mademoiselle Granger, Monsieur Malefoy, je vous dérange peut-être ?

Drago se retourna pour voir le professeur d'étude des moldus qui les regardait sévèrement. Il soupira et s'excusa à voix haute puis repris son cours comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Alors comme ça Potter avait été sérieux, hier soir ? Il le voulait vraiment pour un temps indéterminé ? Oh par Merlin ! Son cœur se mit à battre à une vitesse folle. Pourquoi alors ils n'étaient pas heureux ? Ben quoi, Ils s'aiment tout les deux non ? Ils devraient s'enfermer dans une salle et s'envoyer en l'air non ? Il pourrait caresser ce corps qui le faisait fantasmer, et son sexe… Oh, Salazard, qu'est ce qu'il ne donnerait pas pour pouvoir le toucher, le lécher, le manger… Qu'est ce qu'il ne ferait pas pour l'avoir en lui !

Qu'il soit damné ! Il en mourrait d'envie ! C'est décidé ! Après le cours il ira le voir et l'enfermerait dans sa chambre pour un temps indéterminé !

-Heu… Drago ?

Par Merlin, Mais à quoi pensait-il ? Jamais Potter n'accepterait de sortir avec un phénomène de foire ! Lorsqu'il saura pour « Crevette » il le traitera de fou et prendra ses jambes à son cou…

-… Drago ?

-La ferme Granger ! On est en plein cours !

Non… Il ne fallait pas qu'il le sache. Il devait d'abord accoucher loin de lui et revenir avec leur fille. Et comme il le veut pour un temps indéterminé, il l'attendra, cela va de soit. Il lui inventerait une histoire pour lui expliqué la présence de « Crevette », qu'il aimera bien sûr, et ils vivront tout les trois dans une belle et grande maison jusqu'à la fin des temps.

-… Drago… Ta baguette….

Mais il était maudit ! Cette Sang de Bourbe ne pouvait elle pas le laisser rêver tranquillement ?

Il lui lança un regard noir et regarda sa baguette puis se leva brusquement.

Devant lui, sur son bureau, sa baguette baignait dans un liquide blanchâtre et visqueux qui sortait en compte goutte à son extrémité. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il toucha de son index le liquide et le porta à son nez.

Lorsqu'il reconnu l'odeur, il écarquilla les yeux et se mit à rougir. Sa baguette crachait du Sperme. Et pas n'importe lequel ! C'était celui de Potter… D'après ses souvenirs ! Par Salazard ! Était-ce parce qu'il avait pensé à…

Il vit du coin d'œil le professeur avancer dans leur direction.

-Granger, s'il te plait, dit-il tout bas le rouge aux joues sans la regarder, lance un « Finite Incantatem ».

Merci Merlin, la jeune fille s'exécuta sans poser de question.

-Que ce passe t-il Monsieur Malefoy ? Demanda le professeur en arrivant à sa hauteur. Vous ne vous sentez pas bien ? Vous êtes tout rouge !

-… En effet, Madame… J'aimerai sortir si ce cela ne vous dérange pas.

-Mais bien sûr mon enfant ! Prenez vos affaires et aller voir Mme Pomfresh… Mademoiselle Gran…

-Je peux y aller seule, Madame, lui coupas précipitamment Drago qui rangeait ses affaires. Je ne vais pas me perdre…

-Heu… Bien… Mais faites en sorte d'avoir fait vos devoirs pour le prochain cours !

-Comptez sur moi ! Cria Drago en franchissant la porte.

**§§§ §§§ §§§**

Drago s'aspergea d'eau le visage. Il se trouvait dans les toilettes qui se situaient dans le hall d'entrée de Poudlard.

Bon sang, Mais que lui arrivai- il ? Cela ne pouvait plus continuer comme ça !

Après le cour d'Études des Moldus, il s'était réfugié aux toilettse du troisième étage pour se calmer et réfléchir à ce qui s'était passé. Sa propre baguette avait… Non cela était impossible, il ne l'avait pas touché ! Il était vrai qu'il avait des pensés salaces, mais quel être normalement constitué n'aurait pas ce genre de pensés après la discussion qu'il avait eut avec Granger ?

Ensuite, pour se changer les idées, il était parti à la bibliothèque afin de faire ses devoirs. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque d'aller à l'infirmerie. Là-bas, il rencontra Blaise et Théo à qui il mentit sur la raison de sa présence dans les lieux. Lieux où il ne resta pas longtemps car ses deux amis ne cessèrent de le questionner sur ce qui c'était produit au dernier cours de Défense.

Il réussit à s'enfuir malgré tout et décida d'aller voler. Cela lui fera du bien.

Mais lorsqu'il enfourcha son balai, au lieu de s'envoler, il fit sortir du balai un serpent à l'effigie de sa maison.

Au début, il pensait rêver. Mais après avoir fait apparaitre un lion et aigle, il abandonna et alla s'enfermer dans les vestiaires.

Il ne pouvait plus voler. Il était devenu pire qu'un cracmol. Alors il appela Hellias qui fit disparaitre les drôles d'animaux et entreprit de trouver Urquhart, le capitaine de son équipe. Une fois qu'il l'eut trouvé, il lui annonça son retrait de l'équipe et s'en alla sans lui expliquer la raison.

Maintenant il se regarda dans la glace. Il avait pleuré et cela ce voyait. Et il ne pouvait plus utiliser de sort de Glamour… Ah moins que…

-Hellias !

L'elfe apparut aussitôt.

-Monsieur m'a appelé ?

-Oui, cela va être l'heure du déjeuner. Met un sort glamour sur moi… Il ne faut pas que l'on me voie comme ca !

D'un claquement de doigt, Drago se sentit bien. Il se regarda dans le miroir et sourit. C'était Parfait. Personne ne se douterait de quoi que ce soit.

-Merci Hellias… Heu… le sort de désillusion est toujours en place ?

Après un hochement de tête de la part de l'elfe, celui-ci disparut. Drago soupira bruyamment.

Aller, allons déjeuner ! Il ne peut rien arriver de pire que ça, n'est ce pas ?

Il sortit des toilettes pour se retrouver nez à nez avec des yeux émeraude.

-Potter ? dit il surpris. Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Un sort de désillusion, Drago ? Pourquoi ?

Harry Potter se tenait droit devant lui, et ses yeux émeraude étaient froids. Sa voix n'avait rien d'excitant. Drago avala sa salive. Il avait devant lui le meurtrier de Voldemort. L'Elue.

-Est-ce pour la même raison pour laquelle tu as quitté l'équipe de Quidditch et que tu te refuses à moi ?

-… Harry…

Mais Drago ne put dire un mot de plus. D'un mouvement de main, le Gryffondor venait de lever le sort de désillusion qu'Hellias avait posé ce matin même. Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant le ventre du blond.

-… Qu'est ce que c'est ça ? Que t'es t-il arrivé ? Qui t'as…

-Dray !

Le Serpentard leva les yeux vers la personne qui l'avait appelé et qui se trouvait derrière le brun, à coté des portes du château, et bénit tout les grand mages que la terre ait put porter. Puis sans prêter attention à Potter, il se mit à courir **(1)** et, en larme, se jeta dans le bras de Curt Zipoya.

**§§§ §§§ §§§**

* * *

**(1): ** enfin "courrir"...c'est un grand mot à cause de son ventre… On devrait employer le terme "se dandiner", mais tout le monde sait qu'un Malefoy ne se dandine pas !

**...**

**...**

**Bon je vous rapelle qu'il ne faut pas tuer l'auteur car sans elle, vous n'aurez pas la suite! Vous pouvez lui dire votre point de vue en lui laissant une review, elle aura pour obligation de vous répondre.**

**Je ne sais quand je posterais car il y a beaucoup de changement autour de moi, mais je ne dépasserai pas deux semaines avant le prochain chapitre! (Promis !)**

**J'espère que vous avez passé un bon noël, et que vous avez été gâtés!**

**A la prochaine!**

**Bises, donnaqueenly.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer** : Bon tout le monde le sait. Dois-je encore le redire ? La plupart des personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à J.K.R mais les autres sont de moi, si, si, Drago Malefoy, Harry Potter… non ? Ils sont aussi à elle ? Mais j'aime bien Drago, moi. Bon ok, les personnages ne sont pas à moi… à part « Crevette » ! Alors là, je le clame haut et fort ! En fait, même elle n'est pas à moi. Ben oui, comme cette fic est un cadeau pour Llyorena, tous les autres personnages sont à elle, snif. C'est dur d'être un auteur de fanfiction !

**Rating **: M (Qui a dit encore ?)

**Avertissement **: Bon si vous êtes ici, vous savez à quoi vous en tenir. Ceci est un slash donc il y aura des relations entre hommes et, si vous avez une gêne avec ceci, s'il vous plaît, retournez à la page précédente et reprécisez votre recherche. Pour les autres, bonne lecture !

**Note de l'auteur**** : **Merci, merci pour vos reviews ! Je suis contente que cette histoire vous plaise ! Merci à toutes les personnes qui la suivent et l'ont mise en favorite. J'espère que la suite vous plaira…

Exceptionnellement je ne répondrai pas aux reviews, car je poste ce chapitre en catastrophe. Je ne ferais pas non plus de blabla en fin de chapitre. Désolé mais je dois courir pour avoir un médecin qui prenne sans rendez-vous. C'est génial, quand vous ne connaissez pas votre ville !

Bref, je tenais beaucoup à remercier **Westyversionfrench **et**Voracity666** qui m'ont corrigé ce chapitre. Sérieusement, merci les filles.

Je vous souhaite une **bonne heureuse année 2014** et que pleins de bonnes choses vous arrive.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

Drago Malefoy maudissait sa vie. Sincèrement pourquoi fallait-il que les choses les plus improbables puissent lui arriver ? Vous voulez un exemple ? Rien qu'un : Il était un garçon et il était enceint !

Comment se faisait-il que de tous les amants et maîtresses de ce satané beau gosse de Potter, il fallait que ce soit lui, un garçon, et de plus son ennemi personnel, qui lui engendre une descendance ?

Bon, d'accord, il en était raide dingue amoureux de ce stupide Balafré. Mais n'aurait-il pas pu attendre qu'il puisse devenir Médicomage pour lâcher ses spermatozoïdes ? Ou alors qu'il ait eut ses ASPIC ! Ou encore sa majorité ! Etait-ce trop demander ?

Pff… C'est bien connu : Il ne sert à rien de parler à un Potter…

Résultat des courses : Il se retrouvait dans le bureau de ce bouffon de Dumbledore en compagnie de Curt, de son parrain, du Professeur McGonagall, du loup-garou (même s'il ignorait la raison de leur présence), de Mme Pomfresh et bien sûr de ses parents !

Il manque un absent ? Qui ? Le géniteur de « Crevette » ? Mais voyons ! Monsieur le Sauveur était en train se s'amuser avec ses sujets !

Drago soupira. A vrai dire, cela faisait une éternité qu'il ne l'avait vu. Et il lui manquait.

Lorsque Curt était venu et qu'il s'était jeté dans ses bras, le Professeur McGonagall était arrivée. Elle avait alors vu son ventre et il était entré dans une spirale infernale.

Il avait dût subir des analyses de la part de Mme Pomfresh qui alerta un médicomage, soit disant gradé, de St Mangouste. A eux deux ils arrivèrent aux même résultats que Curt : Ils abandonnèrent les recherches sur le pourquoi du comment il était tombé enceint et se concentrèrent sur « Crevette ».

On était à la mi Février, elle avait cinq mois de vie et se portait comme un charme. Elle avait même développé sa propre magie ! Celle-ci était tellement élevée qu'elle avait obstrué la sienne.

Et oui, tous les dysfonctionnements de sa baguette, étaient de sa faute ! Franchement, même pas encore née et elle posait déjà des problèmes ! C'est réellement la fille de son père !

Bien sûr, on prévint son parrain et ses parents. Il s'attendait au regard glacial de son père, aux larmes de sa mère, mais le regard déçu de Severus lui fit mal.

Très mal.

Il savait aussi que le monde sorcier était au courant. Et que l'école aussi. Il ne savait pas ce qui se disait et cela lui importait peu… Non ce qu'il voulait savoir c'était sa réaction à Lui… Le voulait-il toujours pour un temps indéterminé ?

-Drago, dit Dumbledore d'une voix douce, il faut que tu saches que nous sommes là pour t'aider… Etant donné que tu n'es pas encore majeur, je suis dans l'obligation de suivre les choix de ton père… Il est vrai que ta situation est… Sans précédant… Mais nous allons te proposer la même chose que l'on propose aux jeunes filles qui se dans ton cas... Malgré que tu sois l'un de nos meilleurs élèves, tu ne peux plus rester dans l'établissement afin d'assister aux cours. Néanmoins, tu pourras poursuivre ta scolarité et passer tes ASPICS par correspondance… En ce qui concerne ton… Bébé… Etant donné l'âge avancé de… Ta grossesse, on ne peut pas te l'enlever… Tu devras donc la mener à terme…

Voilà. Ce n'était plus la peine d'écouter la suite. La sentence était tombée. Exclu de Poudlard sans avoir de diplôme.

Jamais un Malefoy n'avait fait ça. Il était la honte de la famille. Il allait entendre parler son père.

Lorsqu'il crut que la réunion fut finit, il voulut se lever, mais Dumbledore lui posa une dernière question :

-Drago, qui est le second père ? Il va de soi que nous devons prévenir sa famille afin qu'il puisse prendre ses responsabilités.

-Alors vous devrez me tuer, car jamais je ne révélerai son nom, répondit-il en quittant le bureau.

Non. Si c'était pour que Potter perde le piédestal qu'il avait aux yeux des sorciers, si c'était pour qu'il soit exclu de Poudlard, la seule maison où il se sentait chez lui, si c'était pour qu'il ne puisse pas passer ses ASPICS et le priver de son avenir d'Auror, si c'était pour prévenir sa famille moldue qui ne comprenait rien à rien, alors il tairait son nom.

Oui, il le laisserait vivre dans la lumière et la gloire. Et même s'il n'était pas à ses cotés, du moment que Potter ne perdait jamais son sourire et que ses yeux ne devenait jamais aussi froid que ce jour là…

Pourquoi tout ça ? Il l'aimait. Et tant que son brun était heureux, il était heureux. Tant pis pour ceux qui ne comprenaient pas cela.

**§§§ §§§ §§§**

Drago posa la main sur son ventre. On était à la mi Mars. Un samedi. Il faisait encore froid dehors, mais il était au chaud sur sa chaise à bascule devant la cheminée de sa chambre. Il devait être quinze heures.

Il avait quitté Poudlard sans avoir revu personne, son père ne l'avait pas permis, et était depuis au Manoir, dans ses appartements. Personne ne venait le voir.

Son père l'avait déshérité et ne le considérait plus comme son fils. S'il était toujours dans la demeure familiale, c'était tout simplement parce qu'il était encore mineur. Mais le jour où il atteindrait sa majorité, il devrait quitter le Manoir et ne plus jamais revenir.

Sa mère, elle, ne cessait de pleurer. Suite à la décision de son mari, elle lui avait révélé que son grand père lui avait laissé un bel héritage, et qu'il ne serait jamais sans le sou . Mais elle refusait de le voir avec son ventre donc elle n'entrait jamais dans ses appartements.

En cachant l'état de Drago qui était mineur, Curt devint le principal suspect en tant que second père. Et comme Drago ne voulait toujours pas dire le nom de son amant, et même s'il avait certifié que ce n'était pas lui, il fut jugé coupable. Il devait arrêter d'exercer son métier mais en plus, il fut exilé de l'Angleterre.

Lucius Malefoy ne faisait jamais les choses à moitié.

Drago ferma les yeux. Tout ça pour protéger Potter. Il s'en voulait énormément, mais il avait fait un choix. Il devait s'y tenir. Dés qu'il serait majeur il reprendrait contact avec Curt. C'était son médecin, et c'était à lui de l'accoucher. Personne d'autre.

Heureusement que ses appartements étaient constitués de deux chambres, d'une salle de douche et de toilette plus un grand salon.

Hellias, qui avec la permission de Dumbledore, s'était lié, pour contrer l'autorité de Lucius, à « Crevette ». Mais comme celle-ci n'était pas encore née et ne pouvait donner d'ordre, il servait Drago comme son maitre. C'était lui qui s'occupait de lui faire ses repas, d'entretenir son appartement.

Drago ferma les yeux. Malgré tout ce qui lui arrivait, il n'avait pas perdu son objectif : Devenir un médicomage renommé. Durant ce mois, il étudia ses cours pour l'obtention de ses ASPICS, mais en plus le programme du cursus de médicomage. Tout ce qui concernait les potions, Hellias lui avait fait installer dans la deuxième chambre un vrai laboratoire. Il pouvait s'entrainer encore et encore.

Il était hors de question que sa fille ait un père déchu.

-Maitre Drago, dit Hellias qui apparut soudainement, vous avez de la visite.

-De la visite ? Ma mère ? Demanda le jeune adolescent surpris.

-Non, ce n'est que moi, fit une voix grave.

Drago se retourna pour voir son parrain qui se tenait devant la porte. Il n'avait pas changé. Toujours habillé en noir, avec ses cheveux qui semblaient gras alors qu'ils étaient très doux au touché, ses yeux perçants et cette bouche fine.

-Severus…

Le sus nommé lui sourit et s'approcha de lui pour le prendre dans ses bras.

-Drago… Je suis désolé si je n'ai pas pu venir avant, j'étais débordé… Comment ca va ?

L'adolescent se serra davantage dans les bras protecteurs de son parrain.

-Ca va …

-Ne me ment pas, Drago… Comment ça se passe ? Dis-moi la vérité.

Alors Drago lui parla. De ce qu'il faisait durant ses journées. Il lui montra son laboratoire et lui fit même voir ses progrès. Si Severus fut choqué de le voir avec un ventre, il ne le montra pas, ce dont Drago lui fut reconnaissant.

Durant l'après midi qui suivit, Drago oublia. Il oublia sa condition, il oublia qu'il était prisonnier sous son propre toit, il oublia l'indifférence de ses parents, et il oublia même « Crevette ».

Durant cet après midi, il redevint le petit garçon qu'il avait toujours été en compagnie de cet homme qu'il avait toujours considéré comme un père.

Oh, Severus ne parlait pas. Il n'avait jamais été bavard. Mais sa présence, ses gestes parlaient pour lui. Et Drago comprit. Il comprit que même si il n'approuvait pas ce qui lui arrivait, il le soutiendrait. Toujours.

Avant de le quitter, Severus lui annonça que ses amis voulaient le voir et qu'il devrait s'attendre à les voir débarquer. Et comme Curt était absent, il prenait la relève pour le suivi de grossesse et qu'il viendrait au moins une fois par semaine pour l'occulter, certes, mais aussi pour suivre son avancée scolaire.

Ce soir là, Drago s'endormit avec un sourire. Et même l'œil vert qui l'accompagnait toujours au pays des songes semblait lui sourire.

**§§§ §§§ §§§**

Il était excité. Il allait revoir ses amis. Blaise, Théo et cette bavarde de Pansy lui manquaient. Même les bêtises de Vincent et Gregory. Il avait demandé à Hellias de préparer l'appartement pour les recevoir.

Lui-même, après avoir été debout une heure devant sa penderie pour savoir quels habits mettre, avait opté pour une apparence simple et décontractée : Un pantalon élargi au niveau du ventre, avec une robe assortie. Le tout de couleur noir. Non qu'il était en deuil ou quelque chose de ce genre, mais tout simplement que cette couleur lui allait merveilleusement bien. Il avait coiffé ses cheveux, qu'il avait finalement laissé pousser et qui lui arrivaient aux épaules, en catogan.

Lorsqu'il se regarda dans la glace, il sourit. Il se reconnaissait bien là. Drago Malefoy, Prince des Serpentard.

Puis son regard se posa sur son ventre et il grimaça.

Oh, il n'avait pas honte, non, mais il ne voulait pas gêner ses visiteurs. Même si tout le monde savait son état, personne ne l'avait vu. Alors pourquoi gâcher une journée qui s'annonçait bien ?

Il appela Hellias pour qu'il lui mette un sort de désillusion.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'elfe lui annonça l'arrivée de ses amis. Il sortit de sa chambre le sourire aux lèvres. Sourire qui disparut quand il reconnut son visiteur. Son cœur se mit à battre à vive allure. Ses mains devinrent moites et des papillons s'envolèrent dans son ventre.

Il n'aurait pas du s'habiller en noir. Son visiteur préférait le vert. Il aurait du couper ses cheveux. Il devait lui faire penser à Lucius. Et tout le monde savait a quelle point ils se détestaient ces deux là. Il n'avait même pas pensé à ordonner à Hellias d'apporter de la tarte à la mélasse ! Mais quel hôte faisait-il ?

-Drago…dit le visiteur en guise de salutation.

Par Merlin, qu'est ce que sa voix lui avait manqué ! Il portait son uniforme de Poudlard mais avait laissé le haut de sa chemise ouvert et desserré sa cravate.

Drago avala sa salive. Il avait oublié a quel point il était beau ! Il aimait cet homme. Si il n'y avait pas eut « Crevette », il aurait tout fait pour l'avoir dans son lit dans un premier temps et dans sa vie. Merlin ! Il aurait pu être son petit ami officiel !

-… Potter, dit il d'une voix qu'il voulue normale. Quelle surprise !... Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir…

Ouh là… Il n'aurait pas dut dire cette phrase, vu le regard noir que lui jeta son visiteur.

-Je n'en doute pas. Dit celui-ci avec un sourire froid.

Il le regarda un instant puis d'un mouvement de baguette, lui enleva le sort d'illusion.

Drago crut que sa dernière heure était arrivée. Jamais il n'avait reçu ce regard meurtrier de sa part. Même lorsqu'ils étaient ennemis officiels.

-Je ne suis que de passage, continua Harry. Je suis venu t'apporter les cadeaux que tes admirateurs t'ont offerts.

-…Mes admirateurs ?

-Tout le monde est au courant de ton état. Et comme à chaque fois qu'un événement se produit, la population est divisée en deux : ceux qui t'admirent et ceux qui te sont indifférents. Ceux qui t'admire ont commencé à t'envoyer des présents ici, mais tout leur a été retourné. Donc ils les ont envoyés à Poudlard. Cela va faire trois semaines que l'on en reçoit, et une salle a été entièrement consacrée. Elle à été baptisée « Salle de bébé Malefoy »… Stupide…

-Je vois… Et tu m'as tout rapporté ? Demanda le blond en le regardant agrandir une malle.

- Bien sûr que non. Je ne pouvais pas tout transporter.

Drago se déplaça à ses cotés tout en se tenant le ventre et en souriant. On ne l'avait pas oublié. Ni lui, ni sa fille. En se penchant pour regarder le contenu de la malle, il y vit des peluches de différents animaux, des jouets d'éveil, et quelques livres.

-Ouah, il y en a beaucoup ! Il y a vraiment une salle remplie de tout ça ?

-Mhmm.

Il prit une peluche en forme de cerf et le serra dans ses bras. « Crevette » avait de la chance ! C'était tout doux ! Il avait envie de faire sa chambre ! Il demanderait à Severus de lui trouver un petit appartement avec l'argent de son coffre, comme ça il pourrait sélectionner des meubles par Hibounet... Il chercherait les parchemins qui parlent de ça… Une chambre rose ? Non trop classique !... Pourquoi pas violette ? Ni rose, ni bleue, un juste milieu…Il faudrait qu'il se renseigne sur tout ce qui est à la mode pour petite fille, et ne pas oublier…

-Tu as pris une potion ?

-Pardon ? Tu a dit quelque chose ?

Harry le regarda et répéta :

-Pour… Ton bébé… Tu as pris une potion ?

-Non !... C'est ce qui se dit ?

-Un homme ne peut pas tomber enceint, Drago ! Ce… Zipoya a du t'en faire boire sans que tu t'en rendes compte.

Drago haussa les épaules.

-N'importe quoi. Jamais Curt ne ferait une chose pareille !

-Tu l'aimes à ce point ?

-Bien sûr ! C'est quelqu'un d'intègre et d'honnête. Je lui confierai ma vie s'il le fallait et sans hésiter.

Drago le regarda et se figea. Là, c'était sûr, Harry Potter voulait le tuer… Mais pourquoi ? Avait-il manqué un épisode ?

-Heu… Potter,… Tout va bien ?

- Ne t'en fais pas, je vais le forcer à prendre ses responsabilités…Lucius à été trop gentil avec lui… Moi, je l'aurais castré avant de l'exiler…

Puis sans un mot, il quitta la pièce en claquant la porte.

Drago regarda la porte fermée sans comprendre. Que s'était-il passé ? Il essaya de se remémorer leur conversation et se claqua la main sur son front.

Mais qu'elle idiot ce Potter ! Il croyait que Curt était le père de « Crevette » ! Par Merlin, pourquoi était il tombé amoureux d'un abruti pareil !


End file.
